geeky_craftfandomcom-20200214-history
Mod List
If a mod name is coloured yellow, that means there is a wiki page for it. If a mod name is coloured red, that means there isn't a wiki page for it so feel free to make one my clicking on it. Also, feel free to edit each wiki page if I have missed anything out and feel free to add other pages for items or blocks. List Advanced Genetics by ObsiLP v.1.4.2 Ars Magica 2 by Mithion v1.2.0.022 animationapi by thehippomaster21 v1.1.2 Applied Energistics by AlgorithmX2 v14-finale3 Autoutils by AUTOMATIC_MAIDEN v1.0.1 Bibliocraft by Nuchaz v1.5.5 Bibliocraft Woods (BoP) by Nuchaz v1.3 Bibliocraft Woods (Natura) by Nuchaz v1.1 Biomes o' Plenty by TDWP_FTW v1.2.1.416 bspkrs Core by bspkrs v5.3 BuildCraft by SpaceToad/Krapht/SirSengir v4.2.2 Carpenter's Blocks by Mineshopper v3.2.8-1.6.4 CodeChickenCore by chicken_bones v0.9.0.9 CoFH Core by KingLemmingCoFH v2.0.0.5 ComputerCraft by dan200 v1.63-1.6.4 Damage Indicators by rich1051414 v2.9.2.3 extracells by M3GA v1.6.9b ExtraUtils by RWTema v1.0.3c Forestry by Sir Sengir v2.3.1.1 Infernal Mobs by Atomic Stryker v1.6.4 Iron Chests by cpw v5.4.1.702 MineFactory Reloaded by Powercrystals v2.7.8-482 Morph by iChun v0.7.0 Mystcraft by XCompWiz v0.10.12.01 Natura by mDiyo v2.1.14 Not Enough Items: Plugins by Mystaqur v1.1.0.6 Nether Ores by Powercrystals v2.2.1-14 Not Enough Keys by Mr. Okushama v0.0.4 Not Enough Codecs by OpenMods v0.1 Not Enough Items by chicken_bones v1.6.1.9 Obsidiplates by Myrathi v2.0.0.15 Open Blocks by Mikeemoo v1.2.9 openeye by Mikeemoo v0.6-1.6.4 Open Mods Lib by Mikeemoo v0.5.1 Open Peripheral Addons by ____ v0.1.5-1.6.4 Open Peripheral by Mikee v0.4.1-1.6.4 Powercrystals Core by Powercrystals v1.1.8.9 MPS Addons by Andrew2448/Eximius88 v1.6.4-884 Railcraft by CovertJaguar v8.4.0.0 RedstoneArsenal by Team CoFH v1.0.0.0 Steve's Carts by Vswe v2.0.0.b10 Tinkers Construct by mDiyo v1.5.5.7 Thermal Expansion by KingLemmingCoFH v3.0.0.7 iChunUtil by iChun v2.4.0 Waila by ProfMobius v1.5.2a Witchery by Emoniph v0.19.2 Wireless Redstone Chicken Bones Edition by chicken_bones v1.4.0.7 codechickenlib by ChickenBones v1.0.0.62 Forge Multipart by Chicken Bones v1.0.0.250 Armor Status HUD by bspkr v1.15 Buildcraft Additional Pipes by Flow86 v1.0.7.558 EnderStorage by Ecu/chicken_bones v1.4.3.6 Extreme Vanilla Optimizations Collection by ProfMobius v1.0.0 VoxelMap by MamiyaOtaru and Zan v1.6.4 Bibliocraft Woods (Forestry) by ___ v1.3 Big Reactors by Erogenous Beef v0.3.4A2 Blood Magic by WayofTime v1.0.1g Botania by Vazkii v16.beta Buildcraft Addon by 111poiss111 v0.3.4 Buildcraft: Logistic Pipes by RS485 and LP Team v0.7.4.dev.294 Chisel by AUTOMATIC_MAIDEN v1.5.2.tppi DartCraft by bluedart v0.2.20.2 denLib by denoflions v3.2.6 Dimensional Anchors by immibis v57.1.96 EiraIRC by Blay09 v1.7.3 Electro-Magic Tools by Tombenpotter v1.0.9e.tppi EnderIO by CrazyPants v1.0.2.363 Ender Prospecting by Blir v1.0.1.6 Engineer's Toolbox by emasher v1.1.8.4 Factorization Addons by wha-ha-ha v0.0.2 Flat Signs by Myrathi v1.4.0.15 Forbidden Magic by SpitefulFox v0.35a Forestry: Extra Bees by Binnie v1.8.0 Gendustry by bdew v1.1.3.78 GregTech by GregoriousT v4.07o Hardcore Ender Expansion by chylex v1.5 IC2 Advanced Solar Panels by SeNtiMeL v3.4.7 IC2 Gravitational Suite by SeNtiMeL v1.9.9a IC2 Nuclear Control by Shedar v1.6.2e Industrial Craft 2 by Alblaka & IC2 Team v2.0.397 InfiniBows by Myrathi (Fan update by Parker8283) v1.2.0.14 Inventory Tweaks by Kobata v1.57b86 Just Another Better Barrel Attempt by ProfMobius v1.1.4 Magic Bees by MysteriousAges v2.1.11 Magical Crops by Mark719 v3.2.0.15a Tinkers' Mechworks by mDiyo v0.1.9 Minetweaker by StanH v2.3.1 mobiuscore by ProfMobius v1.2.2 Modpack Tweaks by tterrag v1.1.0.17 NEI Addons by bdew v1.10.5.70 Pam's Clay Spawn by MatrexsVigil v1.6.4 Plugins for Forestry by denoflions v3.2.30 Portal Gun by iChun v2.0.2 Project: Red by Mr. TJP and Chicken Bones v4.3.5.30.tppi Quarry Plus by denoflions v1.0.3 Railcraft Dusts by wha-ha-ha v0.0.6d Redstone Armory by TehNut & Tombenpotter v1.0.3 Server Tools by matthewprenger v1.6.4.23 Steve's Factory Manager by Vswe vA83 TiC Tooltips by squeek502 v1.1.5 Thaumcraft by Azanor v4.1.0g Thaumic Reliquary by Spyboticsguy v1.1.5 Thaumic Tinkerer by pixlepix v2.3.140 TPPI Tweaks by TPPI Team v1.1.0.103 Translocator by chickenbones v1.1.0.15 Twilight Forest by Benimatic v1.20.3 ue-core by ___ v3.1.0.115 iMekanism by Aidancbrady v6.1.5.tpp Mekanism Generators by Aidancbrady v6.1.5.tppi MFFS by Calclavia v3.6.3.91.tppi Modular Power Suits by MachineMuse v0.10.0-92 Xeno's Reliquary by x3n0ph0b3 & TheMike v1.1.tppi Immibis Core by immibis v57.2.0 Immibis Microblocks by immibis v57.6.3 Factorization by Neptune Pi v0.8.34